


It's Magic

by FleetSparrow



Category: DCU (Comics), Grayson (Comics)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Frotting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 16:17:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15295335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Dick needs Midnighter's help pursuing a lost book.  But Dick will always make it worth his while.





	It's Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [geckoholic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geckoholic/gifts).



Midnighter was out on the town, in a club called Cat Heat that was no better than its name. It was nice and took his mind off things, for as much as his mind could relax. The music was loud, the guys were hot, and the drinks were cold. What more could a guy ask for?

He took a long swig of his beer, just about ready to head to the dance floor, when his computer warned him of an oncoming threat in the form of a handsome blond coming toward him. He looked the other man over. Something was familiar about him, but he couldn't put his finger on it, not yet.

"Fancy meeting you here," said the blond, sitting down opposite Midnighter. He smiled and Midnighter leaned back, looking over him once again. "Shall I leave so you can recognize me?"

Midnighter rolled his eyes. "Your damn Hypnos. C'mon, can't I see that pretty face of yours, Grayson?"

Dick smiled wider and laughed. "Sorry. I'm on duty. But I need your help."

He shook his head. "You never call, never write, but suddenly you need a Door and some muscle and I'm your man."

"That's about it," Dick said. "But you know I never take advantage of my friends. It'll be worth your while."

"It better be," Midnighter said, grinning ferally. "So what's the case?"

"An ancient book has been stolen from a museum. Supposedly, it reveals the magic of Merlin, including a spell to bring about an army of the dead. I don't know about you, but I'm not ready to be in Walking Dead: the Real Life Adventure anytime soon."

"And you need me because?"

Dick smiled. "Because I enjoy your company?"

Midnighter laughed. "Alright. But ditch the blond. It's not a good look."

"You know, I've been told that," Dick said as they left.

"You should'a listened."

Dick shook his head and led Midnighter to the back alley where they wouldn't be seen, except maybe by the occasional drunk stumbling away from the club. But it was early still. Dick told Midnighter where to go, and he called up a Door. They stepped out into a museum exhibit, where an empty pillow sat on a pedestal, glass shattered around it.

Dick stepped carefully up to it, his Hypnos changing his hair to a neutral brown. He frowned.

"What do you see here, Midnighter?"

Midnighter looked it over, his computer running high. "Glass on the floor, none on the pillow. Something didn't break in, it broke out."

"That's what I'm seeing," Dick said. He held up a device that looked like a tricorder. "There's definitely magic residue here." He waved it over the pillow. "It's strongest here. I swear there's even a bit of ash here." He bent down and sniffed it, then snorted. "It's ash, all right."

"Is this how you conduct investigations in Gotham?"

"Yep. Gotta get in and get dirty." Dick straightened. "OK, so let's say, I'm a creature that's been trapped in a book. Where would I want to go when I escaped?"

"Hell?"

Dick shot him a look.

"I mean it," Midnighter said. "You don't know what kind of stuff they get up to."

"And you do?"

"It's a long story."

"Some other time, then." Dick frowned. "Let's assume this creature or whoever was captured by Merlin. Where would he go--?"

"Stonehenge."

"What, you have personal experience with that, too?"

"Nope. Something's going down in Stonehenge." Midnighter held up his phone. "Just looked for anomalies and there's a big one."

"Let's go!"

Another call for a Door and an instant later they were outside of Stonehenge. It was glowing.

"Well, you don't see that every day," Dick said.

"I suppose we've gotta get in there," Midnighter said.

"Yep." Dick pulled out a pair of high-powered binoculars. "I see the book. It's floating. And there's some kind of shadowy figure right beside it. That must be who we're looking for." He looked to Midnighter. "You ready?"

Midnighter grinned. "Literally born ready."

Dick smiled. "Let's go, then."

They approached the henge carefully, though with no cover around, they couldn't be as stealthy as Dick would have liked. Instead, they headed up from behind the shadowy figure, hoping to take it by surprise.

Dick entered the glowing field first, signaling to Midnighter to take the figure while he grabbed the book. Midnighter followed him, then doubled over in pain, grabbing his head. Dick whirled around.

"What's wrong?"

Midnighter stumbled back out of the field. "Magic. It's playing hell on my computer."

"Dammit!"

The figure turned and saw them. The ground shook. Skeletons rose from within the circle. At first, they stumbled and shambled towards Dick. The figure chanted. Slowly, the skeletons grew flesh, turning back into full humans. Dick whipped out his eskrima sticks and carefully moved forward.

"I'll try to draw them out," Dick called to Midnighter. "See if they can come out of the circle!"

The warriors moved towards him. Dick swung at the two closest, knocking them down. He backed away, and the two fallen rose again. He led them towards Midnighter outside of the glowing circle. He struck out at a couple who came too close, and they stumbled back, but the group kept coming. He leapt out of the circle and one of the risen followed him. It turned back into a skeleton the second it was outside of the magic circle, crumbling to the ground. The others just stood there, waiting.

"We need a new plan," Dick said.

"Here's the plan," Midnighter said. "I go in there, knock a few heads off, you head for the book."

"But what about--?"

"Don't worry about me. I can still fight without this thing."

Dick nodded solemnly. "Just be careful. It gets too much, you get out of there."

Midnighter nodded, and grit his teeth. This was going to hurt, but he'd had worse. With a cry, he took off running at the nearest warrior, jumping into a flying kick, and literally taking off its head.

Dick winced.

Midnighter swore as his brain scrambled. He didn't need the computer to fight against these guys, but he could do without the pain as a distraction. He waved his fingers in a "come on" motion and the warriors started to follow him.

Dick was left open and tried sneaking behind the shadow figure again, but this time it was more aware of its surroundings, and beginning to take on a more definite form. Dick narrowly dodged a rush of light thrown at him, the result of some spell the shape was chanting. Whenever he got too close to the book, another spell shot out at him, one of them managing to singe the ends of his hair.

Slowly, the shape took on the form of a women in Medieval dress. She settled to the ground, the book still floating in its place. Dick joined Midnighter, fighting against the outer ring of undead. Midnighter broke away from the crowd, heading towards the woman.

"I think she's a witch," Dick called out.

“You don’t say,” said Midnighter.

She rose up and glided toward Midnighter, pressing herself sensuously against him. She spoke to him in a language he couldn't understand, but her body language was clear.

Midnighter smirked. "Sorry, lady. You're barking up the wrong tree." He grabbed her arms. "Dick, now!"

Dick made a leap towards the book, catching it out of the air. He rolled to the ground and opened it. The pages flipped to the needed spell as if guided by some other force. He read out the words aloud, all but shouting over the sudden rush of air around them. The witch shrieked and clawed at Midnighter, but it was too late. With a final scream, she was sucked back into the book. It shut itself and fell to the ground, inert once again.

Dick inhaled deeply and sighed. He picked up the book and looked around. The skeletons were strewn across the ground, as decayed as they were when they rose. He carried the book over to Midnighter.

"How did you know how to read that?" Midnighter asked.

Dick shrugged. "I took a class on Old English."

"Of course you did."

Dick patted the book. "I know a good place for this." He looked up at Midnighter. "You mind if I make a delivery before we head home?"

"Depends on whose home we're going to."

"I don't think Matron would approve of me bringing you home."

"My place it is, then," Midnighter said.

After a quick stop to Jason Blood's to drop off the magic book, Dick and Midnighter headed back to Midnighter's apartment. Dick plopped down on the couch as soon as they were in.

"Well, that was an adventure," he said.

"You're telling me," Midnighter said, rubbing his head. "Haven't had something screw this up in a long time."

"You need some kind of anti-magic field." Dick shrugged. "I'll check out what Spyral has. Just in case."

Midnighter looked Dick over. "Turn that thing off, huh?"

"Hm? Oh." Dick turned off his Hypnos disguise. "That better?"

"Much." He sat down beside Dick. "You look exhausted."

"I think I just channeled a wizard back there, so, you know, a little tired."

"Just a bit."

"A skosh, really."

Midnighter grinned. "So I don't suppose you'd be up for a little post-battle something?"

Dick snorted. "I said I'm tired, not dead." He scooted himself onto Midnighter's lap. "What did you have in mind?"

"Well, you did say you never take advantage of friends."

"That I did." Dick slid to the floor. "And I don't. Certainly without making amends for it." He slipped between Midnighter's legs, undoing his zipper. He pulled out Midnighter's cock and pressed a kiss on the tip.

"But you know, it's really only fair play," Dick said, leaning back. "After all, you kidnapped me, so I got to kidnap you. Fair play."

"You're barely playing fair now," Midnighter said.

Dick grinned and licked him. "All's fair in love and war."

"And which is this?"

Dick paused. "Was war, now is love?"

Midnighter shrugged. "Sure, I'll take that."

Dick grinned. "And I'll take this." Dick took Midnighter's cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the underside of it as he bobbed. Midnighter leaned back against the couch back, spreading his legs to let Dick have better access.

"You're almost too good at this," he said. Dick laughed around his cock, making Midnighter groan with the vibrations. Dick relaxed his throat, taking Midnighter deeper, and swallowed around him.

Midnighter put a hand on Dick's head, gently guiding his head to the speed he liked. Dick moaned around him, one hand slipping down to his own erection. He stroked himself as Midnighter moved his head up and down his cock.

Midnighter pulled Dick back, and he came off with a pop, his lips red and wet. “Come up here.”

Dick climbed up into his lap, straddling him. Dick rolled his hips against him, rubbing their cocks together. Midnighter put his hands on Dick's ass, holding them closer. Dick reached between them, stroking them.

Dick wrapped his arm around Midnighter's neck, steadying himself. He groaned as their cocks slipped in and out of his hand.

“Midnighter.”

“Lucas,” Midnighter said.

Dick blinked. “I didn't know you had another name.”

“I didn’t once. I do now,” he said.

Dick smiled. “Lucas. I like it.”

Lucas reached down and wrapped his hand around Dick's, and stroked them together. Dick moaned his name, his eyelashes fluttering. Lucas leaned in to kiss Dick, speeding up his motions. Dick rocked his hips, thrusting into their joined hands. Dick moaned into Lucas' mouth, rutting against him. Lucas bit down on Dick's lower lip and came with a groan. Dick nipped at him, and in three thrusts followed him, spilling himself all over their hands.

Dick came down panting and leaned into Lucas, nuzzling his neck gently.

"Good for you?" Lucas asked, grinning.

Dick smiled into his neck. "Terrible. You'll have to try again."

"That's fightin' words."

Dick sat back, beaming. "All's fair."

Lucas stood, picking Dick up and hauling him over his shoulder. "I'll show you fair."

Dick laughed all the way to the bedroom.


End file.
